The present invention relates to new and improved rotary molding apparatus and method, and is more particularly concerned with apparatus of this kind especially suitable for molding cookies and confections.
In apparatus of the kind indicated, as principal component, is the die roll which has inscribed in the surface thereof the particular pattern desired for the articles to be produced. Because of the wide range of patterns for articles to be produced by the rotary die rolls, mounting of the rolls must be interchangeable in the machine. Heretofore, a fairly involved manual operation has been necessary to effect roll changes. Generally in effecting roll changes bolted split bearings have had to be opened, the fluent material hopper had to be tilted away from the roll assembly, the doctor blade dropped away from the die roll, for the purpose of freeing the die roll to be hoisted from the machine and then by reverse action loading into position a replacement roll.